


The Birthday Conspiracy

by IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)



Series: Canonverse Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot
Summary: When Levi overhears some whispers from the recruits, there's no other choice than for him and Eren to make an escape.





	The Birthday Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to be a backup Santa for the Ereri Events Secret Santa fic exchange for [chunyuan](http://chunyuan.tumblr.com/). Many thank you's to [sugarplumsenpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai) for taking a look at this and helping me figure out a title.

  “Don’t go that way,” Levi said, his features drawn tight. He grabbed Eren’s arm as they passed in the hall, spinning him around and pulling him along in the opposite direction.

  “Why?” Eren asked, yelping. He didn’t resist, but took two long strides to catch up, then glared at Levi, amazed at how he could still so easily manhandle him if he wanted. Not that he ever did in ways which were unpleasant, but even after growing into a man and possessing more than a head of height on Levi, Eren struggled to keep his footing.

  Levi didn’t answer when Eren asked a second time, though Eren trudged along beside him, their boots echoing against the stone as Levi meandered toward the wing where their quarters lay.

  He took in Levi’s appearance, his gait as he tromped along. He was stiff, the set of his shoulders tight and drawn up toward his ears. It was a quirk most wouldn’t notice, though Eren never failed to when something was wrong. There was also his expression. Levi’s jaw tight and clenched, his brows pinched with a subtle crease above the bridge of his nose.

  When Eren heard Jean and Mikasa’s voices coming from an adjoining hall, Levi steered them again, wordless, walking straight out of the building and into the thick, wet snow which lay outside.

  Eren tugged his arm free and grasped Levi’s hand as the sturdy wooden door shut with a thud. “What in Maria’s name is going on?”

  Levi chewed the inside of his cheek, pulling his hand away, then crossed his arms and frowned at Eren. The heavy snow was already soaking their hair, landing wetly on their shoulders. Still, Levi didn’t answer.

  “Levi,” Eren said, reaching for Levi’s hand again.

  “Did you tell anyone it was my birthday?” Levi asked, terse. His voice was even and calm, but Eren could hear the annoyance which bubbled beneath it.

  “What?” Eren shook his head. “No. Why?”

  “The recruits planned a small get together.” Levi sighed. “I overheard them.”

  “Oh! I didn’t know.” Eren looked down and rubbed his thumb across Levi’s knuckles. “Wait, why didn’t they tell me?”

  “Probably because you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

  “Bullshit! I can keep a secret.” Eren scoffed. “I kept you a secret for over a year.”

  “But could you keep one from me?” Levi asked.

  “No,” Eren admitted, wetting his lips as he brushed his hand over Levi’s cheek. It was already cold. “We should go back in. It’s freezing.”

  “No,” Levi said, crossing his arms again.

  “We can’t stay out here.”

  Levi looked around, and Eren’s eyes followed his line of sight. There were trees, snow, and the early evening darkness of winter. There was nowhere else for them to go. The town was over an hour’s ride away, and the snow was falling faster as the minutes ticked by. Even if they did leave HQ, there wasn’t any place to escape to.

  “Come on. We can sneak into one of our rooms,” Eren said.

  Levi eyed the door, his expression hardening. “No.”

  Eren sighed, appraising Levi, noticing the set of his lips, his back straight as a ruler, a muscle flexing in his neck. He wasn’t going to relent. “You’re exhausting.”

  “And you tolerate me anyway.”

  He did. For all the times Levi exasperated Eren, he loved him just the same. After all, he could be just as trying for Levi. His angry outbursts and impulsiveness over the years were more than most people could handle. It was only a party, and Eren doubted many people would be there, but Levi loathed a fuss being made of it, and though Eren would have gritted his teeth and attended if he were in the same situation, that wasn’t as easy an option for Levi.

  Eren’s eyes glinted with mischievousness as he patted Levi’s shoulder. “I have an idea. Follow me,” he said and began walking toward the side of the building.

  “Where are we going?” Levi asked.

  “My room.”

  Levi grasped Eren’s forearm, halting him as his nostrils flared. “I’m not going. The halls are crawling with brats.”

  “We’re not going to use the halls.” Eren blinked a wet snowflake off his eyelashes.

  Levi looked at him dubiously.

  Eren grinned. “We’re going through my window,” he whispered, a hint of mirth in his voice.

  Levi rolled his eyes, yet fell into step behind him.

  They slogged along the length of the building, moving like two prowlers in the night, the unforgiving snow pelting them. The flakes swiftly melted into wetness, drenching their hair and jackets, and stinging Eren’s cheeks. They weren’t in proper outdoor attire, and Eren could feel the toes of his socks beginning to soak as he paused under a window and peered up.

  He looked toward the corner of the building, pointing to the first window then counted panes of glass down the line. “This should be it,” he said.

  Levi nodded in agreement, though he still wore a skeptical look.

  It wasn’t too high, but he would have to give Levi a boost to get it open. “I’ll lift you up,” Eren said as he turned to Levi, holding his hands together as a step.

  “You can’t be serious,” said Levi. “I am not doing that.”

  Eren curled his toes in his wet boots. They were numb, he was cold, and all he wanted was warmth, dry clothes, and a hot cup of tea. “Lift me instead then.”

  Levi’s jaw tightened as he glanced at Eren then up at the window. “Is it locked?”

  “No,” Eren replied.

  Levi didn’t say anything. Instead, he grasped Eren’s shoulders and stepped onto his hands. Eren sucked in his lip as Levi straightened, then lifted him up. He was more substantial than he appeared and the tread of his boots bit into Eren’s hands. He ground his teeth, heaving up his trembling arms until Levi was able to raise the sash.

  “Got it?” Eren asked.

  “It’s open.” Levi pulled himself up and out of Eren’s grasp.

  Wiping his hands on his pants, Eren watched as Levi began heaving himself inside, clumps of snow falling down from the sill and landing on his face as he shimmied through. He ran the back of his hand over his eyes, laughing as he blinked the burn away. If Levi didn’t insist on being stubborn, Eren would be sitting in the cozy mess hall right now, not standing on the side of a building waiting for him to break them into his own bedroom.

  He dodged a chunk of ice as Levi’s feet disappeared, his expression softening when he saw Levi’s head poke out a moment later as he leaned out the window and reached for him.

  Levi extended his arm. “Here.”

  Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s, digging the toes of his boots in between the stones to climb as Levi dragged him up. He fell through with a tumble, finding himself sprawled out on the floor, and Levi looking down at him with a smirk, offering his hand to him once again.

  “We’re in!” Eren said, standing and brushing beads of water from his jacket.

  “Yeah.” Levi ran his fingers through his hair and shook off his hand. “We’re soaked too.”

  “Do you want me to run to your room and get you some clothes?”

  “No,” Levi said, adding, “We aren’t leaving this room tonight.”

  “But our clothes.” Eren surveyed himself, then Levi. “We’re all wet.” He was chilled down to his bones, and if he were, there was no question Levi was as well.

  “Lend me something.”

  Eren wasn’t opposed to the idea. He hid his enthusiasm, gnawing on his lip to bite the grin away. Usually, when Levi stayed the night, he slept in his underwear, though secretly, Eren had always wanted to see Levi wearing one of his shirts or maybe a pair of his night clothes. Perhaps their current situation wasn’t as bothersome as he initially thought.

  Eager to get on with it, he walked to the washroom and grabbed a towel, handing it to Levi when he returned. “I’ll find something you can wear,” Eren said.

  He searched his wardrobe, pulling out a nightshirt for himself, and a pair of pajamas for Levi. They were big, far too big, but they had a drawstring on the pants so he would be able to tie them tighter and keep them from falling down.

  “Tea?” Eren asked as he handed the clothing over.

  Levi’s hand lingered for a moment. His thumb brushed over the back of Eren’s hand while he met his eyes. A silent apology for insisting they hunker down in his bedroom for the night. Eren could tell by the way Levi’s teeth scraped for a moment against his bottom lip that he felt silly, perhaps a bit ashamed of himself. It hadn’t taken Eren long after he met Levi years before to figure him out, and he’d grown more fluent in his nuances since the beginning of their more intimate relationship. Little changes like the twitch of his lips, the fluid movement of his brow when it rose, or a shift in the speed or depth of his breath told Eren more than he could ever obtain from Levi with words.

  Levi stepped forward. “Yes,” he finally said, scowling down at the mud by their feet. “I’ll get the floor cleaned up.”

  “Give me a moment,” Eren said smiling, “then I’ll get the fire going.”

  Eren removed his boots and left them by the door, a pang of panic belting him in his chest when the small package in his coat pocket knocked against his hip. It hung there admonishing him, the weight of what was inside feeling more substantial than it did before Levi had found him in the hallway and dragged him outside. He put his hand in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around it, and letting out a relieved huff. The paper which adorned it was smooth and silky and had remained dry despite how wet his clothing was. He traced the edges of the small cube with his fingertips, twisting them around the satin bow he’d thoughtfully bedecked the gift with, attempting to make it perfect.

  Fingers tightening around the little box Eren frowned, contemplative, and went to the washroom. He changed out of his wet clothes and hung them to dry then pulled his nightshirt over his head. Before leaving, he snatched the package out of his jacket, holding it behind his back as he made his way over to the small sofa in his quarters. Levi was still on his hands and knees cleaning up the last of the mud and water from the floor, but Eren kept his eyes on him, making certain he wasn’t paying attention then stowed it under a cushion.

  “I can finish,” Eren said, crouching down to take the rag from Levi. “Go get dry.”

  Levi nodded, grabbing the clothes Eren had given him and moved off towards the bathroom.

  Eren shivered and dried the floor. When he finished, he went to the stove to start the fire and put on the kettle, then selected one of the better teas he had. Something he left for special occasions or when the mood struck, and he craved the bouquet of something more luxurious. Levi’s birthday justified making a pot. Of course, he would probably scold Eren for wasting the precious brew on him.

  As he spooned the leaves into the pot, the package he’d hidden came to mind again. It scratched at the back of his head. There was one voice advising him to leave it to remain hidden, and another which pressed him to stop worrying and give it to Levi as he’d intended.

  Banishing the worries for the moment, Eren retrieved two teacups and set them on a tray, then took up the kettle and poured hot water into the pot to steep. When he turned, he stopped mid-step. The tea service rattled in his hands for a moment before he tightened his grip. Levi was standing by the sofa, Eren’s extra blanket which always sat folded at the end of his bed, clutched in his hands. The pajamas were far too big, Eren’s shirt slipping down Levi’s right shoulder, the bottoms rolled up to his ankles. There was a flutter in Eren’s stomach, his cheeks growing hot as his eyes wandered over Levi again. He pursed his lips, trying to keep an obvious grin off his face.

  “What’re you looking at?” Levi asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

  “You,” Eren said, walking on weak legs over to the couch and setting everything down on the table next to it. “It’s just…I like how you look in these.” He ran a finger over the neck of the shirt, then traced the line of Levi’s collarbone peeking out, circling his forefinger against the hollow at the base of his throat before skimming back over to his shoulder.

  Eren smiled at the light dusting of pink which came to Levi’s cheeks, how his lips twitched with a hesitant smile. He leaned down and covered Levi’s mouth with his own, brushing their lips together in a quiet lingering kiss before he pulled back and whispered, “I guess hiding in here isn’t so bad.”

  Levi stared at Eren chest, brows drawing in as his face twisted up. He clamped his hand over his nose and mouth as he sneezed. He held his other hand out toward Eren, head flying forward a second, then a third time before he recovered and shook it.

  “Are you okay?” Eren asked. “You’re not getting sick?”

  “No. I’m not sick, just cold.” Levi grasped a napkin off the tray and wiped his nose then sat down and began unfolding the blanket.

  Eren sat down, poured the tea, and handed Levi a cup before he allowed him to carefully draw him back and spread the blanket over them both. “Better?” Eren asked.

  “Almost.” Levi tucked his feet under Eren’s legs, mindful not to spill.

  Eren gasped. “I should have given you socks,” he said, shuddering.

  Levi only snorted and wrapped his free arm around Eren’s chest.

  “We missed dinner,” Eren said, nuzzling his head up under Levi’s chin, then balanced his cup on his knee.

  “You have anything here?”

  “Some bread and butter, maybe a few eggs.”

  “We’ll make it in a bit.”

  “That’s not a great birthday dinner.”

  “It’s good enough.” Levi brushed a few strands of long hair from Eren’s forehead.

  Eren listened to Levi’s breaths, felt the rise and fall of his chest as they silently sipped at their tea. It wasn’t much different than what they did on Levi’s birthdays during previous years. Usually, they would eat dinner then have tea and cuddle. Afterward, Eren’s gift most often involved getting them both into a state of undress then exhausting Levi until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. There were never any tangible gifts, and until now, no one had dared to plan a party.

  Though he tried to pay no mind to it, his thoughts often settled on the small box still obscured beneath the cushion near his feet. It was a thoughtful gift, nothing too extravagant or expensive. Only something he knew Levi enjoyed, yet barely indulged in. Eren hadn’t planned to violate the unspoken rule this year.

  His hands were shaking, but he finished his tea with a gulp, leaned forward, and set his cup on the table before he settled back against Levi’s chest more comfortably this time. He sighed and traced little triangles over Levi’s exposed shoulder, kissed the skin beneath it and breathed him in.

  Most often, Levi’s scent calmed Eren, but he only grew more restless, as he pictured the present in his mind then Levi scowling. He drummed his fingers against Levi’s side and began to squirm until Levi put his cup down and grabbed his hand.

  “What’s bothering you?” Levi asked, arms tightening around Eren’s frame.

  “Nothing.”

  “You’re not a good liar.”

  “Sure I am.”

  “No, you’re not.” Levi pinched Eren’s hip. “Are you pissed I dragged you away from dinner?”

  “No.” Eren shook his head.

  “Then what?”

  Eren chewed his lip and sat back, shooting Levi a desperate look. “You’re going to get mad at me.”

  Levi sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. “What could you possibly have done?”

  “I…” Eren averted his eyes to where his hands lay in his lap, playing with the folds in the fabric of his pajamas. “I bought you a present,” he said, peeking up.

  Levi shut his eyes for a moment and cocked his head to the side. “Eren…”

  “I know you don’t like it,” Eren scrambled toward the other side of the couch. “But…can’t you accept a gift from me? It’s little, I promise.”

  “I’m not mad at you,” Levi said.

  Eren smiled. “Really?”

  “I’m not.” Levi shifted forward a little. “Now let me see.”

  Eren turned around, sticking his hand between the cushion and the sofa, retrieving the little box. He stayed as he was, scrutinizing the package for any tears in the wrapping paper, and fluffed the vibrant, red bow back into its proper shape. He took a deep breath then turned around and held out the box in the palm of his hand. “Here,” he said. “Happy Birthday.”

  His pulse raced as Levi reached out, taking the gift and placing it on his lap. Eren observed as Levi examined it, rubbing the silky ribbon between his thumb and forefinger. Grey eyes flicked up at Eren when Levi said, “Not bad wrapping it.”

  The folds weren’t as crisp on the edges and corners as Eren wanted, and he had struggled to keep it held together as he bound the ribbon around it to keep it closed. The bow had been the most challenging part of it though. He had no one to press their finger to the knot as he tied it and had twisted his fingers as well as he could while trying to do it all himself. It resulted in something looser than he desired, but it was the best he could manage.

  “Go on, open it,” Eren said, impatient now. “What’s inside is better than my attempt at wrapping.”

  Levi hummed, pulling a tail of the ribbon and untying it. When it was loose enough, he slid it off, setting it to the side, and pulled back the shiny green paper. Beneath it was a small box covered in thick vellum. Eren watched as he ran his fingertips over the lid, and looked up at him with a soft expression. “I haven’t had these in a long time,” Levi said and swallowed. “Thanks.”

  “Are you going to eat one?” Eren asked, wringing his hands.

  Levi nodded, popping off the lid. “Only if you have one too,” he said.

  “But they’re yours,” Eren said.

  “Then I can do what I like with them.” Levi reached in, pulling out one of the small chocolates inside and handed it to Eren. “Here.”

  Eren took it, but he refused to eat it until Levi took a piece and set the box on the table. He put in his mouth and closed his eyes. The bittersweet candy beginning to melt on his tongue when Levi held open the blanket and beckoned him back into his arms.

  Levi wove their fingers together, and Eren closed his eyes, gently squeezing the hand in his.

  “So it’s really all right?” Eren asked.

  “Yes.”

  “All right enough that I can do it again next year?”

  “We’ll see,” Levi said, tracing his thumb across Eren’s cheek.

  Eren kept his eyes closed, the sharp constriction which had been in his chest all day relaxing as he melted into Levi’s embrace.

  “I...” Levi whispered, stroking the side of Eren’s neck.

  “Hm?”

  Levi was quiet for a moment, but kissed the top of Eren’s head, and said, “It’s nothing.”

  Smiling, Eren snuggled closer. “I know...me too.”


End file.
